Three misfits and a slime addict
by Belphy
Summary: Ahh metal slimes, according to the intrepid hero Yume there is nothing better, her friends sadly disagree, any wonder why. Based in the Dragon Quest 9 game.


**I was playing Dragon quest 9 when this popped up in my brain and I just had to put it down. The O.C characters in it are the characters I used in my game along with the personalities of each of them. Honestly though this was how I acted in the** **Qurarantomb.**

 **Well ill I wish I owned as then I'd be fabulously rich but I don't so I'm not rich, such a shame.**

Once apron a time there was a young celestial guardian called Yume who watched over the small town of Angel Falls. Under the stern eye of her master Aquilla she worked hard, guiding the mortals of her town and collecting benevolence to give to the mighty Yggdrasil tree.

However tragedy struck as the figgs, holy fruits that the celestial guardians had been working towards for thousands of centuries, bloomed along the mighty Yggdrasil tree. An evil light swept up from the protectorate knocking the figgs, the Starflight Express and Yume the celestial guardian to the mortal lands below.

When Yume awoke from this, she was shocked to find her wings and halo gone, but was quick to make friends with the towns folk she once protected.

After helping the town and occupants, which involved beating up a monster stronger then that of the normal monsters called the Hexagoon, saving the life of a woman named Patty in the process, and helping one of her flock move on, Yume was ready to head back to the observatory with the help of the Starflight Express operator Stella.

However Yume was disheartened when the Starflight Express refused to work. So Yume forced herself to cheer up and head to the next town to meet up with Errin and Patty. There she met her new traveling companions who would become like a family to her. A young ditzy and not very bright Mage Niki, the forever irritated and lazy Priest Hyaku, and the laid back womanizer Warrior Kirin. With their help Yume was able to get through the next few fights and help out a poor knight find eternal happiness with his beloved. with a little extra help from a certain princess.

After going back to the Express Yume was happy to learn that all the hard work she'd performed was starting to pay off, as the Starflight Express shuddered as she walked in.

With this in mind she set off to Coffinwell in hope that she would be able to help the town and gather more benevolence to power the Starflight Express.

Arriving at the town Yume was shocked to find the inhabitants were being killed off by some contagion. Soon though Yume was prepared to help and was soon enlisted to help out the towns archeologist Dr. Phlegming in sealing what was a contagious curse.

Quickly Yume came to the tomb which held the curse. Meeting up with Dr. Phlegming inside, Yume proceeded to travel around the tomb looking for treasure and the key to opening the doors.

However soon she became highly distracted. Inside the tomb were small silvery blobs called metal slimes. When defeated Yume noticed that her powers and the powers of her team abruptly became stronger by a massive magnitude. As a result an obsession formed to hunt down these little blobs and defeat them for the powers which would better let her protect the people of the protectorate.

We now find our intrepid heroes traversing the tomb in search of these elusive creatures.

"Here slimy, slimy, slimy~ where are you~ I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I just want the experience points" singsonged the young girl as she ran down the old and decaying corridors of the haunted tomb.

A grown woman with an irritated glare glanced at her fellow female compatriot, who was wearing a dreamy smile as she followed the little girl, who raced through the tomb dodging monsters who were not slimes as she went. At the back of the line the only male of the group looked much amused as he continued to follow, he wasn't that bothered after all, the girl was the one paying for his time in running about the dark and dank tomb.

"SLIME" came the quick call right before the group engaged battle with the metal slime.

The slime assessed the group, it tensed as it surveyed the fighters preparing to leap into a battle with the four of them who were tensed and had a certain gleam in their eyes that spelled doom for any slimes that would get in their way. The slime blinked before turning and running away as fast as possible.

Yume stared at the spot the slime was just in unbelieving of her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before breaking down into sobs. She was instantly wrapped up in a hug by her Mage friend Niki, while Hyaku the priest decided that the wall looked like an excellent place to bang her head on, which she proceeded to do. Kirin the warrior just laughed amusedly at the whole disfunctionality of the group.

Hearing the familiar clanging noise that preceded a metal slime Yume's head shot up like a dog confronted with a squirrel

"SLIME" and proceeded to race off after the slime with the same intensity as always. Hyaku started cursing.

.

.

.

Four hours later after a long and frustrating slime hunt they confronted the evil contagion that was raging in the poor town of Coffinwell. where after a prolonged fight they were able to defeat the curse and save the town.

Dragging Yume out of the tomb by the scruff of her shirt Hyaku took a deep breath of fresh air instead of the stale air of the tomb, shuddering in pleasure she turned to look at the intrepid leader of the merry band of misfits. She was staring sadly at the entrance of the tomb while tied up in some mummy bandages that had been unceramoniusly taken from one of the monsters.

Shaking her head, the priest proceeded to search Yume's pockets for the chimera wing that she usually carried, finding it she gestured to Niki, who was throwing worried looks at the pouting leader, and Kirin who was rummaging in his pockets for something. Both nodded and walked over to take the wing, Kirin picking up the tied up leader and tucking her under his arm before the wing lit up and transported them to Coffinwell, with the chimera wing shattering after use.

Heading directly to the inn, Niki, who had the best people skills out of all of them bar Kirin if he felt like it, proceeded to organize a room for the lot of them to stay in overnight. The cost of was 20 gold coins was agreed upon and paid upfront in exchange for good service.

Heading to the room Kirin plopped the pouting leader on the bed, cut her bindings and pulled out some shiny small medals that they'd found so far. Yume was quickly entranced with the shiny things and was quick to ignore her surroundings as she played with the shiny medals.

Meanwhile the other three that followed the young girl made a decision, keep Yume away from shiny slimes always! With a hard nod the three settled in for the night, once again wondering what possessed them to follow the small girl with a perchance for getting distracted by shiny things and chests,who also led them into situations that often seemed like something that would kill them.

Sad to say there pact was soon null and void as Yume found a new hunting subject, a metal medley. Needless to say Hyaku wasn't pleased.


End file.
